The Ultimatum
by Mokenda
Summary: Garuru has been ordered to kill the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon, a heart wrenching assignment. But what if there's a way around this? Humanized platoon. Please R
1. The Choice

**Hmmmm it's been so long since I've written a fanfiction, and yet here I am. Writing one. Damn. I thought I was through this part of my life, but apparently not!  
I've been on a GiroNatsu kick lately, and there's just not enough fanart/fanfictions to suit my interest. So. Yeah.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep within the base of the Keronian army, a meeting was under way. Dozens of high ranking Keronians filled up the seats of the hall, sitting silently as they watched. A purple Keronian stood frozen in the center of the room, staring in shock at the orders he'd just received from the council members who sat perched on the podiums directly in front of him.

"While we realize your brother is a member of the platoon, we ask that you put your feelings aside. You are one of our most adept soldiers, not only that, you are also the most accomplished marksman of the Keronian army." The council speaker paused, "Your skills make you the most capable candidate for this mission."

A thick bead of sweat rolled down Garuru's face, he could hear the plop as it dripped down onto the floor beneath his feet. It didn't seem as though this should be real. And yet no matter how many times he pinched himself, the result was always the same. He was awake.

"You have your orders. We trust you will carry them out?"

Garuru swallowed hard. He knew what his only answer could be. To say no would be treason, which would surely result in horrific punishment for him, besides it would just result in someone else being sent to do the job instead. He had no other choice, he had to do it. Composing himself he raised his right arm and firmly saluted the council. "Yes."

"Very good. Begin the preparations for your mission at once. Operation Assassinate A.R.M.P.I.T. must be carried out immediately. They are a blemish on the face of the Keronian army."

"Yes sirs." He could just puke.


	2. The Trap

**Last chapter was so short, I feel bad now. But if it makes you feel any better, this chapter is considerably longer than and not nearly as serious as the previous one. Yay!  
Btw, big thanks to Nella Siphron for the lovely review**

* * *

The five Keronians who made up the members of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon were sitting around the table of their base discussing invasion plans. Or to be more accurate, they were sitting at the table in Keroro's room as he came up with stupid ideas on how to get more Gundams, embarrass Natsumi, get even more Gundams, and create juvenile chaos in general. (Did I mention getting more Gundams?)

Giroro growled with annoyance, they were never going to get anything done. Why the hell did he ever agree to serve in a platoon with Keroro? Sure they were childhood friends, but if he were in a different platoon with a more competent leader, Pekopon would already be under Keron's control! The only real benefit Giroro could find from Keroro being in command was…

"STUPID FROOOOG!" Natsumi's voice seemed to shake the walls as it boomed through the hall leading to Keroro's room.

"GERO?!" Keroro quickly scrambled to his feet in an attempt to escape, but it didn't do any good seeing as he was blown back off them the moment Natsumi kicked the door open. Natsumi grabbed Keroro by his head, effectively foiling any further efforts to escape. "Why, N-Natsumi-dono. How lovely it is to s-see you today." Keroro attempted to smile innocently at Natsumi, but due to her death grip on his head, his face instead came out looking rather stupid.

"You see this?" Natsumi snarled. Keroro directed his gaze to the broom in Natsumi's other hand.

"Well, uh… you see…" Keroro stammered to no avail.

"No! You're not shirking off your chores again!" Natsumi cut him off, shoving the broom into Keroro's hand, "Stop lazing around a get to work… STUPID FROG!" She emphasized the last two words by hurling him out the door causing him to face plant into the wall directly outside. After watching Keroro's crumpled body fall to the floor Natsumi turned her attention to the other frogs. "Meeting's over! Scram!"

Dororo, not wanting to further irritate the fiery red head made no hesitation in teleporting himself out of the Hinata residence. Tamama glared angrily at Natsumi while muttering something which sounded somewhat reminiscent of a threat, but made sure he took his leave as well. Kururu, on the other hand, lay ignoring her as he lazily picked at his nose with his pinky. Unsurprisingly he quickly found himself on the business end of her foot. And Giroro, he couldn't help but marvel at the warrior princess. She could burn a forest with her temper alone, and he loved that. However in his moment of admiration, he completely forgot to move and also found himself flying through the air. What a woman.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Giroro had prepared his usual fire in the backyard in anticipation for cooking sweet potatoes, it wouldn't be long before Natsumi would show up to participate in the feast. Giroro was lost in dreamy thought as he waited for her, but was snapped abruptly back to reality when Keroro came scrambling out of the Hinata household, Kero-ball in hand.

He was frantically waving his arms about, "Gerooo~! Beat the rugs! Wash the windows! Spit shine the toilets!"

"What the heck are you babbling about now?" Giroro snarled at the green frog.

"A message! A message from headquarters!"

"What?!" Giroro shot up from his cinderblock perch, anxiously running to the Sergeant, "What did they say?"

"There is going to be an inspection!" Keroro flailed, "We need to stage everything to make it look like we're getting work done!" Panic stricken, Keroro scampered back into the household denying Giroro the chance to snap off a comeback on how they should actually do something, as opposed to fabricating the appearance of work.

"Dammit!" Giroro cursed as he ran after his superior, it looked as though he was stuck as an accomplice to yet another idiotic pursuit. He had no choice but to participate in the new illusion Keroro was dreaming up lest things get rough.

It wasn't long before all five of the frogs were working feverishly to create the appearance that the Hinata household was a Keronian dominated structure. Keroro even went so far to produce slave uniforms for the Hinata children, much to Natsumi's displeasure. However, knowing the consequences if things go bad, both decided to play along. Well, at least until the inspection was over, then Natsumi would no doubt pummel Keroro to a bloody pulp.

The afternoon came and went quickly as the platoon finished their handiwork, the evening sun began its lazy descent over the western sky as Keroro wiped his forehead a sighed with relief. After all of their hard work, they were done. They all plopped down in the back yard in complete exhaustion, taking a much needed break to catch their breaths before the inspection crew made its arrival.

"Gunsou-san," Tamama panted, "Do you think this will work?"

"Gerogero," Keroro chuckled arrogantly, "Of course it will."

"Kukuku. If all else fails we can offer sacrifices."

"I'll make dammed sure you'll be the first one the chopping block." Giroro grunted.

Dororo sighed, "I don't think sacrifice would make a difference, de gozaru."

Falling silent, they all stared up at the sky, contemplating the impacts of the coming inspection. Well, except for Kururu who obnoxiously clicked over to sleep mode. All of a sudden, a small glint in the sky caught the eye of Keroro. He hopped to his feet, expecting it to be the inspection team, and began waving and shouting their presence to the distant speck. The others made point to stand as well (except for Kururu who still sported the word SLEEP across both lenses of his glasses), although they did not join in on the act of signaling. However as the glint neared their location, Giroro sensed something was off. Looking at the others he noticed Dororo seemed to have picked up on this as well, though Keroro and Tamama on the other hand, seemed blissfully unaware.

Before Giroro had the opportunity to vocalize his suspicions, a blast pierced through the air from the glinting speck and struck the snoozing Kururu. It was an attack! Keroro screamed and jumped back as a thick cloud of dust erupted from the blast site. Another blast came whizzing through the air, this time aimed at Keroro, he barely had the opportunity to jump out of the way before it tore into the ground where he had just been standing. Three more shots pierced the ground as Keroro frantically dodged before a blast made contact.

"Gunsou-san!" Tamama screamed. Engulfed by rage, Tamama turned toward the glint and blasted his Tamama Impact at the distant attacker. The attacker swerved effortlessly out of the way, enraging Tamama all the more. Tamama sent more volleys of the deadly blast before running out of energy for repeating the attack. Realizing he was out ammo, he attempted to take cover but was caught by the ensuing attack. Now it was just Dororo and Giroro remaining. They would be the hardest to overtake.

Hearing the raucous noise outside, Natsumi flung the door to the backyard open. Expecting to find an dumb plan instigated by the frogs she demanded, "What's going on out here?!" She whipped her head around, but saw only Giroro and Dororo, weapons drawn, in battle stances surrounded by the thick plumes of dust and smoke which erupted with every impact shot off by the unknown assailant. Something was very wrong. In the rush of adrenaline she ran off of the porch, completely forgetting about the open door.

Giroro saw this and he knew she would try to participate in the battle, but three platoon members had already been taken out. He had to keep her safe. He had to stop her. Using his recently donned wing pack, he darted over to the running Natsumi and took advantage of the door she'd left unclosed. _"Sorry about this Natsumi." _ He thought to himself as he slammed his body into hers knocking her back into the house. He blocked the exit with a large piece of wood which had ripped free of the overhanging eave in the midst of the attacks, it wouldn't stop her for long, but hopefully it would stop her long enough for him to handle the situation at hand.

Turning back, he watched as Dororo zipped through the air blade unsheathed, dodging multiple blasts as he neared himself to the attacker. The enemy had gotten much closer since the attack had begun, but was still indiscernible in regards to their potential identity. Readying his weapon, Giroro followed Dororo's lead and began the climb upwards to confront the enemy. He dodged some blasts, counteracted others with blasts of his own as he raced to the unidentified attacker. As he climbed higher, a quick volley of shots clipped Dororo, breaking his form and leaving him exposed as another blast made direct impact knocking him to the ground below. "Dororo!" Giroro shouted as his body slamming into the ground made yet another plume of dust billow into the air. He was the only one left. Turning his attention back to the ever nearing enemy he was more pissed than ever, he was going to find out what was going on no matter what. He arced through the sky, dodging blast after blast, growing ever closer to the enemy. Until all of a sudden he was close enough that his eyes could identify the attacker. It was his brother, Garuru. "What the hell are you doing, Garuru?!" Giroro demanded. No reply. "Dammit, answer me!" Giroro demanded again, he flew towards his brother, but his brother dodged. All of a sudden Garuru was behind Giroro, turning his head over his shoulder Giroro found himself face to barrel with Garuru's weapon. His eyes shifted quickly to those of his brother's.

"I'm sorry… Giroro." His eyes looked full of regret as he squeezed off the trigger.

Giroro plummeted to the ground, soon another plume of dust exploded into the air, once again obscuring the backyard. Garuru stared at the spot where his brother had fallen for what seemed like forever before turning and taking his leave. Shortly after he left, Natsumi and Fuyuki working together managed to shove the wooden barricade out of the way, only to be met with faces full of dust. After taking a moment to catch their breaths, they looked around at the torn up lot that was formerly their backyard. Looking up at the sky, they saw the attacker had moved on.

"We need to find Gunsou and the others." Fuyuki said to his sister. Natsumi nodded and they began their attempts to sift through the wreckage for the five little frogs. The dust was still thick in the air, making it hard to see, and even harder to navigate their ways through the blast torn ground. As he couldn't see the ground below him, Fuyuki stepped carefully through the wreckage, doing his best to avoid accidentally stepping on one of his alien friends. After several minutes his foot touched against something soft. He dropped down to get a better look at the unknown object, hoping to get a better look and identify the item as one of the brightly colored frogs. As the dust gradually dissipated his eyes began to focus better. What he saw stunned him.

"Nee-chan!" Fuyuki called to his sister, "Nee-chan! Come here!"

"Where?" Natsumi called back, her head popping up from the dust.

"Here!" Fuyuki called back. It wasn't long before she found her way through displaced ground to her little brother.

"Did you find them?" She asked worried.

Fuyuki silently pointed to the location where he'd been looking. It took a moment for Natsumi's head to register what exactly she was looking at, but when it did her eyes opened wide with shock.

"I-is that?"

Fuyuki nodded.

* * *

**Oop! Cliffhanger! You're going to have to wait for more. What will they find?  
I'll get to the next chapter soon enough, but you have to realize I'm almost exclusively limited to writing at night. Until then, cheers!**


	3. The Discovery

**Oop. Sorry for taking so long, I just got a new nephew and was having to watch his 3 big sisters. I have a newly strengthened desire to punch the 14 year old. **

**If you would like to see visual depictions of the platoon's humanized forms check out my bio on my profile page. I have included a link which will take you to view several images I've drawn.**

* * *

Giroro groaned, he felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He opened his eyes, but instantly cringed at the blast of bright light. After letting his eyes adjust for a few moments he looked around, it seemed as though he was inside the Hinata household, lying on the couch from the look of things. He shifted his weight, lifting his upper body into a sitting position, his body felt unusually heavy. Curious he looked at his body, it seemed he was in a Pekoponian suit, but he didn't recognize this one. This one seemed to be clad in military attire and sported a tanned flesh tone. He briefly wondered why he would be in a Pekoponian suit, but the importance of that matter was instantly dropped when he remembered the events leading up to his unconsciousness. What was Garuru doing? Why did he suddenly attack without warning? What about the others? So many questions were buzzing in his head, and he didn't have an answer for any of them. Frustrated, he put a hand to his forehead to rub his brow. Expecting the rim of his cap, he instead felt hair as his hand brushed by.

…Wait… Hair? He didn't have any hair. He gave it a small tug, it was attached.

Giroro jumped up from the couch, a sinking feeling weighing heavy on his stomach. It couldn't be possible, no this had to be in his imagination, he had to check. He charged out of the room, down the hall, through the open doorway of the bathroom, turned to the mirror, and stood in complete shock. He stared at the mirror, horrified. The spherical red face he knew was nowhere to be found, instead, perched upon the neck of what he'd previously believed to be a Pekoponian suit was… a Pekoponian head. Panicked, he pinched himself hard. The sharp pain that responded told him that he was most definitely awake. He stared transfixed at the face that looked back at him. The human features were so unfamiliar in contrast to the Keronian face he knew, and yet the steel grey eyes and the iconic scar running down the left side of the face proved it could only be him. His mind was reeling. What happened to him?

As Giroro stared in speechless horror at the face which greeted him from beyond the mirror, Fuyuki happened to walk past the bathroom door on his way down the hall. Noticing movement within, he glanced inside.

"Gochou, you're awake!" Fuyuki's exclamation surprised Giroro, breaking the mirror's trance and snapping him back to reality.

He turned his head to look at the younger male, confusion and shock still heavily present on his face. "F-Fuyuki? What… how…?" He couldn't find the words.

"Don't worry," Fuyuki nodded understandingly, "I'll explain as best I can."

After returning to the living room, Fuyuki proceeded to explain what happened in the aftermath of Garuru's attack. He explained how he and Natsumi had found the five humanoid forms in the rubble – identifying them by the color of their hair and distinguishing marks as their formerly Keronian companions – and brought them into the household. It was obviously a lot for Giroro to take in, but as a soldier he did his best to keep his emotions under control. (So stoic *sniff*)

"Where are the others?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"Well, Azumaya-san and Nishizawa-san took Dororo and Tamama back to their houses; I haven't heard any update on them yet. Gunsou and Kururu are here, but Kururu woke up before you and went down to his lab I think. Gunsou's in his room though; he's still out cold last I checked." Before Fuyuki could add anything more, Giroro rose to his feet. "W-wait where are you going?" Fuyuki called to the Corporal, but Giroro made no reply as he strode away.

Giroro silently threw open the hatch leading to the hallway below, his newly augmented size made descending the steps of the ladder nearly effortless. As soon as his boots touched the floor below, he turned abruptly and continued on his path down the hall toward to the door emblazoned with the yellow star. Throwing open the door, he quickly scanned the room. It didn't take long before he identified the target. Sleeping with his butt in the air and his face smashed into a pillow was a young male with green hair, obviously Keroro. Giroro entered the room, nearing the unconscious form, stopping when he was standing approximately 3 feet away. He could see drool dangling from Keroro's mouth. Just as Fuyuki managed to reach the doorway to the room, Giroro reared back his foot in preparation.

"Gochou-san! Wait!" But it was too late, Giroro's eyes were livid as his foot made contact with Keroro's humanized face.

"YOU DUMBASS!"

Keroro's sleeping form plowed into the wall behind, creating a crater in the sheetrock. He rose shakily from the dust, "Gerooo that hurt," he winced as he put a hand to his cheek, "what was that all abou-…" He froze when he saw the unfamiliar human standing in front of him, Fuyuki right behind. "GEROOO A PEKOPONIAN! I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT! Fuyuki-dono how could you do this to me~?!" (Experimentations, oh no!)

"It's me you idiot!" Giroro fumed.

"Eh?" Keroro paused, he recognized the voice. Taking a moment to get a better look, he began connecting parallels between the human in front of him and the Corporal. The scar. The belt. The crimson hair. "G-Giroro?" He stared blankly, "Why are you a Pekoponian? You look rather dumb." He mocked, grinning toothily.

"Like you have any room to talk!" Giroro snarled, "You're one too!"

Upon hearing Giroro's words, Keroro, who had been mindlessly rubbing the back of his head suddenly froze. (He'd been too clueless to realize he'd been rubbing hair! How pathetic!) Slowly, he turned his head to look at his reflection in the mirror on the adjacent wall. "GEROOOOO?!"

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

After Keroro recovered from his spontaneously developed existential crisis (complete with uncontrollable sobbing and guacamole dip), the two former frogs and Fuyuki made their way to get their missing companions. Although Keroro completely forgot about Dororo again, luckily Fuyuki prevented trauma switch activation by remembering him. Now the platoon – with the exception of Kururu and Mois – were seated around the table in Keroro's room where they held their meetings, although it was rather awkward now that they were no longer small enough for the Keronian sized table. Their distress over the situation (and inability to put their legs beneath the table) was obvious on their faces.

Fuyuki watched the four as they mulled over their predicament, making observations of their new forms. They didn't appear to be nearly as old as he expected them to be. Considering the standard age of military enrollment on Earth, he expected the veteran members of the platoon to be in their thirties at the very least. Instead, Keroro, Dororo, and Giroro appeared to be in their late teens, early twenties at best. Tamama on the other hand, seemed to be approximately the same age as Fuyuki and Momoka. Their new appearances all seemed to compliment their personalities and occupations. Giroro's body was physically fit with an olive tanned skin tone, showing off his penchant for working out and staying outdoors. His crimson hair was buzzed short in the back, and with the exception of a tuft of bangs on the right side, was slicked back in the front. Keroro's body was lean with a subtle musculature, his skin a pale tone. This wasn't very surprising, considering the fact that he spent the majority of his time indoors putting together Gundam models and cleaning house. His hair was cropped at a relatively short length splaying out in all directions, a yellow ribbon with a red star tied around his forehead, its long tails hanging lazily down on his shoulders. Dororo, like Giroro was physically toned, though to a lesser extent. His skin tone was fairly light, a red duplicate of his belly symbol emblazoned on each shoulder. His eyes seemed reminiscent of the old paintings of Japanese samurai in shape, though they carried a softer expression. His mask was still in place, its tying point hidden behind the long sky blue ponytail. Tamama's body was petite in appearance, disguising the extent of his physical strength. His navy hair was cut in a bowl-like style, framing his childlike face, a barrette with his belly symbol pinning back his hair from his eyes.

Suddenly a shrill laugh pierced the air, interrupting Fuyuki's observations and grabbing the attention of everyone as they turned to the source. In walked another young man who appeared to be in his late teens, this one tall and lanky with a ghostly pale skin tone. His blonde hair was long and tousled, pulled in an unkempt ponytail, and topped off by a pair of white headphones. Yellow-green eyes leered through thick round lenses setting off an uncomfortable aura. It was Kururu, of course. "I see everyone's already here," he cackled, "That makes things easier."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Giroro snorted.

"Kukuku, it seems… we have been exterminated."

_"WHAAAT?!"_

* * *

**I am having a little too much fun with these cliffhangers.**

**Anywho, as promised at the beginning of the chapter, I'm adding a link to humanized art I've done of the platoon. Included are several sketches (mostly GiroNatsu related because I can), a large scale version of the cover image for this story, and 4 colored pictures featuring Giroro, Dororo, Kururu, and Tamama in their human forms. I haven't gotten Keroro done yet because I am pathetic like that. However, he is in the collection of sketches so I guess that makes up for it.**


End file.
